hOW noT TO stuDy tO a tEST
by 7235
Summary: Rick and Daryl were SUPPOSED to study to a history test, but failed miserably….. A high school AU oneshot :)


**When you've got an hour to kill on your way to school every day, this might happen.  
Why do homework and study for tests when you can write fan fictions, right?!  
Oh yeah, my grammar still sucks.**

"No."

"Oh come on Ricky! You need to learn to live a little!"

"But this is illegal!"

"So? Your daddy ain't gonna know."  
Rick looked down at the joint and sighed.

"Fine, but only one drag."  
Daryl smiled as Rick put it against his lips and breathed in the smoke, only to start coughing.

"Wasn't that bad, was it Grimes?" Daryl said with a grin and Rick closed his eyes. He did feel more relaxed, just like Daryl had said.

And giggly.

He watched Daryl take a long drag and fell back on the dirty floor.

"I thought I came here to study for the history test." Rick said while watching Daryl.

"Don't be a buzz kill Grimes." Daryl chuckled and held out the joint to him. Rick hesitated for a few seconds and Daryl began to wave it around.

"I know you want it Grimes." he said as if he was talking to a kindergartener and Rick snatched the joint from his hand and they both smoked the rest of it.  
And he started to laugh. Laugh more hysterical than he ever had, and Daryl joined in. After a few seconds of just lying on the floor and catching their breaths Daryl sat up.

"I want some snacks."

"I don't think any store is open." Rick sadly said and their happy mood disappeared.  
But then Daryl's face lit up.

"What? What is it?" Rick eagerly asked and Daryl's smile grew wider.

"I know a 24/7 gas-station! We can go there!" and Rick thought this was the best idea ever.  
They stumbled out into the snow and started to laugh again when they both fell. The fact that they only had jeans and T-shirts on didn't occur to them and they continued their search for snacks.

* * *

"We need this one," Daryl said and Rick started to giggle "and this one, and this, and this aaaaand this." Daryl dumped some of the stuff on Rick and they started to walk towards the clerk. But then Rick's eyes caught sight on something Daryl hadn't picked.

"I want salad."  
Daryl froze and looked over to where Rick was pointing a candy bar. He then began to smile.

"Fuck yeah Grimes! Why have I never thought o' that?"  
They walked up to the desk and the clerk began to scan everything.

"That'll be 23 bucks."  
Daryl looked over at Rick.

"You got any money on you?"

"No I thought you had." Rick replied and the clerk sighed.

"Sorry fellas, but you're gonna have to put everythin' back if y'all can't pay."

"Aww come on man!" Daryl said and put on a pair of high-puppy-eyes.

"No cash, no snacks."  
They picked everything up and slowly walked back to the shelves. Rick was about to put a chocolate bar back when Daryl stopped him, looking over his shoulder in a not-so-discreet way and whispered "let's go!" while tugging Ricks shirt towards the door, still holding all the candies and that one salads head. Rick wad confused at first as his brain couldn't understand what Daryl meant by that. When he did he got unsure. But then his brain thought he was a buzz kill and so he grabbed Daryl's shirt before running out from the gas-station.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually did that!" Rick said as he took a bite of the salad.

"We should celebrate this." Daryl said with a smirk and he lit up another joint. He took a drag and handed it to Rick before reaching into his shirt and pulling out two bottles of Jack.

"We're gonna drink too?" Rick asked with big eyes and Daryl opened a bottle and took a long swing.

"You're tellin' me you haven't been drinking before either?" and the flush on Ricks cheeks told him everything he needed to know. So Daryl stopped as his pot filled brain thought this was a huge problem and looked Rick serious in the eyes.

"Drink." was all he said and shoved the bottle into Rick's arms.

Half an hour later and the bottle was empty. They still hadn't managed to get back to Daryl's place, only half way there, when they ran into the first person since they had left the gas-station.

"Rick?"

In front of them was an Asian kid with a thick winter jacket and a confused face.

"Heya Glenn!" Rick said and almost tripped over Glenn as he wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Oh! You know Daryl right?" Rick asked and pointed at Daryl who stood holding a newly opened whiskey bottle.

"Yeah I have the same history class as you guys." Glenn said hesitantly because of the narrowed eyes he was receiving from Daryl. But then Daryl's face burst into a smile as he too wrapped his arm around Glenn's neck.

"Oh yeah! Ye'r that Chinese guy from school!"

"I'm Korean..." Glenn muttered but Daryl only laughed and shoved the bottle into Glenn's chest.

"Shut up and drink short round."

* * *

"Well look at this." A voice said and Daryl forced his eyes open.

"A chink, the sheriffs kid, and lil' Daryl. All lying passed out on the floor." The voice continues and Daryl recognizes the voice as his brothers. He sat up and rubbed his head that was pounding something awful and he looked around. Merle was leaning against the doorframe, Rick and Glenn was indeed lying on the floor and Daryl's eyes went to the clock.  
7:55

"Don't you guys have school or somethin'?" Merle asked and Daryl shot up.

"Grimes! Get your lazy ass up! Glenn!"

* * *

"How come you three were the only ones not to pass the test?" the teacher said and looked at the three of them who were sitting at the front desk as all the other students were out having lunch.

"I mean," the teacher continued "Dixon can't really get any lower grades than he already has, but Grimes and Reese? I'm disappointed."  
Glenn was holding his head in his hands while looking down at the table, muttering something that was supposed to be an excuse. Rick was tiredly looking at her with his blood shot eyes and the only one who didn't seem to be completely out of focus was Daryl, who currently was crossing his arms in front of his chest because of the insult he just had gotten from his teacher.

"You will all have to do the test again in a week. If you wants a grade higher than F I'd advise you to study this time." the teacher looked at them to see if they had understood before pointing to the door.  
"Now go to lunch."

"Man, that went to shit..." Rick muttered and Glenn moaned.

"I'll get he'll from my parents for this!"

"Calm down Reese you still got a chance to fix the test." Daryl said and patted Glenn's back in a not-so-soft-way and laughed a little.

"Okay guys, this time when we're gonna study, we can't do it in Daryl's house."  
They all shook their heads.

"Then it will probably go as bad as last time." Glenn mumbled.

"This time," Rick said with a smile "we're going to my place."


End file.
